


Being To Cool

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton annoying Jefferson, Hamilton's friends putting up with him, No beta we die like students during finals week, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Hamilton is being Hamilton yet again.
Kudos: 5





	Being To Cool

Alexander walked out of the small jail which was near the court house. Aaron Burr, Hercules Mulligan and John Laurens were waiting outside for him. Alex was somehow smiling for someone who had just been released from jail. “I was arrested for being too cool” he told his friends with a smirk. “No” Aaron corrected him “the charges were dropped due to a lack of evidence.” Alex shrugged his shoulders. “You did actually commit a crime” John added. Alex said “well, according to the judge I’m not guilty” Mulligan added “Just because the charges were dropped did not mean that you didn’t actually do something.” “Look” Alex began “in my defense, it was Jefferson, ok? That guy is an extremely pompous, arrogant loud mouthed know it all” “Yeah totally doesn’t remind me of anyone I know” Aaron said under his breath. John heard his remark and suppressed a laugh. “All I did was hide a dead fish in Jefferson’s desk drawer.” “That's not all you did” said john. “Ok fine. I also stole all of Jefferson’s pens and spray painted Jefferson drools and Washington rules. And I might have rigged a water bucket to splash on Jefferson when he walked in. And I also spilled red wine over his nice new white carpets.” Aaron shook his head. “How was there a lack of evidence he asked?” Hercules asked. “Everyone knows it was you.” “I know” Alex replied. “I'm pretty sure Washington had something to do with the charges being dropped.” “You mean your father?” Aaron said smirking. “Don’t even joke about that Aaron. I swear what I did to Jefferson is only half of what I am capable of.” The group of friends walked away heading towards the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt is from ScatterPatter's Incorrect Quotes Generator.  
> I took a quick break from studying to write this. Its pretty fun to form a short or long story from a couple of quotes.


End file.
